Dancing Shoes
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Morgan surprises Garcia after a case, as ever I don't own anything.


**A/N – first time at doing a Morgan/Garcia piece, hope I do the characters justice.**

**Dancing Shoes – **

It had been a disturbing case, even by their own unusual standards, Morgan hadn't followed the others to the parking garage instead he had headed back up the BAU offices. The horror they had seen in Denver was etched onto his brain and he knew that when he closed his eyes that night it would all come flooding back but there was one person who had seen everything they had and had been alone when she had sifted and viewed all the traumatic video and information. Morgan strode purposefully towards Garcia's office, unsurprised to find the door shut he knocked firmly before opening the door.

"Hey babygirl, come on you, me and a bar...we've got a date!"

Morgan walked around and headed for the computer screens as he talked, his voice booming out over the whirring of the printer. It was then that he stopped dead in his tracks...the office was empty. Morgan put his hands on his head and rubbed his bald scalp, where had she gone? Looking around Morgan could see that there was no evidence of any BAU cases, just lots of photos of the team and Garcia's wonderfully personal little items, colourful and fluffy, strewn around the desk. Smiling as he looked down at the photo of him and his 'babygirl' he saw a scribbled note left beside the pot of adorned pens. It didn't take him a second to reach down and pick it up, smiling as he recognised the address that Garcia had noted down next to the time.

"I should have known!"

Morgan chuckled as he pocketed the note and headed towards the printer as it finished spooling out the page. His eyes squinted as he took in what Garcia had been looking at on the internet before she had hurriedly left for the day, he never had truly understood women, despite having two sisters and having the uncanny ability to talk and well...bed...any woman he wanted, Morgan would be the first to admit that he didn't understand the other sex, that was why he was still single. Morgan grabbed his cell that was attached to his belt and scrolled down to one of his most frequently dialled numbers.

"Hey Des I need a favour."

"Well good evening to you Derek, you only ever ring for something, what is it this time?"

Morgan chuckled as his sister chided him, pleased that their banter was always playful and she could lighten his mood no matter how dark his day had been.

"I need to get an item as quickly as possible...it's for Garcia."

"What have you done this time Derek, because if you've done anything stupid then I swear to god..."

"Des...Des no nothing, just a bad case and I need to cheer her up."

"Ok what do you need Derek?"

Morgan relayed the details to his sister and even though they were talking on the phone he could sense her smile and her approval, thankfully he made a mental note of where he needed to head to in order to fulfil his little quest.

"Thanks Des, take care and I'll speak to you soon."

"Good luck Derek and say hi to everyone for me!"

Morgan laughed as he clipped his cell phone back on his belt and made his way out of the dark office, glancing at his watch as he walked, making a mental note that he had 38 minutes to get the item before Garcia's meeting finished.

* * *

Parking the SUV in the dimly lit car park, Morgan instantly saw Esther parked near the entrance of the local community centre. Grabbing the wrapped box with his right hand he leapt out of the SUV and ran over to the convertible, parking himself in the passenger seat as the members of the victim support group started to leave the building. Seeing a few anxious glances being thrown in his direction Morgan reached down and showed his FBI credentials, relieved that there were other people out there who were as protective of Garcia as he was.

"Derek Morgan what on earth are you doing here, are you trying to scare me to death?"

"Evening babygirl, didn't you miss me?"

"Like a cupcake misses sprinkles!"

Garcia smiled as she climbed into her car, a quizzical look crossing her face as she spied the box on Morgan's lap.

"Well I did come baring gifts!"

Morgan passed over the box, sitting up so that he could get a good view of Garcia's face as she opened it up.

"Oh no you didn't! Derek Morgan, how did you...no it's too much, I can't accept these."

Garcia tried to pass the box back to Morgan but his strong arms quickly placed the box back into Garcia's lap.

"I went to your office to see if you wanted to go out for a drink but it was empty, well except for something coming out of the printer."

"After looking at those horrific videos I like to look at something completely different, dream about what I would like to buy."

"Well babygirl you and me we're going out, so out those fancy dancing shoes on and show me a good time!"

Garcia squealed in delight as she leant over and kissed Morgan on the lips before bending down to put the purple Alexander McQueen peep-toe pumps on.

"See they're a perfect fit...like cupcakes and sprinkles! Now babygirl I know where there is this great club..."

The laughter filled the virtually empty parking lot as Esther roared into life, the two friends finally putting the images out of their minds as they headed out to put the dancing shoes to the test.


End file.
